


Rare Pair Week 2k17

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: Drabbles from rare pair 2k17





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 prompt: Determination

Tyki sat on a bench, his fingers itching to reach into his pants pocket and pull out a cigarette. Unfortunately, his current situation didn't allow him to do that. His eyes scanned the playground in front of him lazily, the wolf ears that lay a top his head twitching at the high pitched screams of the surrounding children. To him, it always sounded like the children were getting murdered, didn't matter wether they were crying or screeching in joy, it still grated on his ears. His gaze stopped on the child that was currently in his care. Her father was often busy with work, and he usually needed some one to pick her up after she was done with school and watch over her until he was off. Tyki's work was right down the street from her school, so he often got his secretary to run down the street and pick her up from school and bring her back to his work. She of course adored spending time with her uncle Tyki, it also helped that he worked with animals as well.

  
She was currently standing at the top of the slide waiting for her turn to go down. Her cat ears perking up and her black tailo swishing in antivipation. She looked up to see Tyki watching her and gave him a big smile, waving wildly. He chuckled lightly to himself and gave her a small wave back, watching in amusement as she slid down the slide, long ponytails trailing after her. Her momentum was a little too much though, and she flew off the end of the slide, landing with a thump on the wood chips that lined the playgrounds floor. He leaned forward in concern, watching her with mild worry, waiting for her to start crying.

“Lena? You alright?” He questioned. She nodded, chirping a bright 'yep!' and scurried over to the monkey bars. Tyki sighed in relief and leaned back into the bench.

He loved his little niece, but she was quick to cry, and as much as he loved her, he still didn't like dealing with crying kids. Which was why when he watched over her they tended to stay away from the park. She wanted to go, however, and what Lena wanted, Lena got. Tyki found it mildly concerning how she had everyone wrapped around her finger. Tyki shifted on the hard wood of the park bench, aching to leave. His eyes caught a burst of movement and he saw Lenalee running towards him.

“Uncle Tyki! Uncle Tyki!” she cried

“What's got you so excited?”

“I did the monkey bars! I went all the way across!” she said. Tyki softly exclaimed his approval.

“Way to go Lena! Give me five,” he watched, amused, as she did a big wind up, only to just barely hit his hand.

“What spurred on this great achievement?” he questioned. He watched as she climbed up onto the bench to sit down. He tucked his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as he intently listened to what she was saying.

“Lavi challenged me to do them! He's a friend I made today. Anyways, he said I couldn't do them, that I was a girl and girls couldn't do cool things like that. I told him that I could, so he said to prove it, and I did! He was really excited when I finished and apologized for saying I couldn't do them.”

“I see, so you kicked butt and took names?”

“Yep, I sure did!” she said cheerily, smiling widely up at him. He chuckled,

“That'a girl,” he said with an affectionate pat on her head.

At that moment his phone went off, the sound of piano keys filtering through the air.

“Is that Daddy?” Lena asked.

“Sounds like it. Let's see what he said.”

Tyki pulled out his phone and unlocked it, going to his messages to see that he did indeed have a text from Allen.

“Oh, looks like he said he's done at work, so we can head home now.”

Lenalee cheered, and started chanting 'Daddy's home! Daddy's home!' over and over again. Tyki stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets, ghosting his fingers over the box of cigarette's that where there.

“Wait! Let me say bye to Lavi first!” Lena said.

“Okay, but be quick.”

He watched as she darted off across the playground to a little redheaded boy that was sitting under a tree. He watched the pair talk animatedly for a few minutes, when some movement near the side of the tree caught his attention. He looked that way to see a stunning looking man walk over beside the two children. He squatted down to their level and begun talking to the children as Tyki shamelessly eyed the young man.

He had long dark hair that was up in a high ponytail, and stern features that were soft as he was talking to the children. His tight shirt showed a toned and muscled body that Tyki could defiantly appreciate, and he had a butt that made Tyki swoon.

Oh yeah. It was decided. Tyki was going to ask for his phone number. He was prepared to come back to this park as many times as it took, but he was getting that man's number. He watched as Lenalee finished saying good bye and ran back over to Tyki.

“Who's that man you were talking with?” He questioned.

“That was Lavi's dad, Kanda.”

Tyki hummed to himself, holding his hand out for the little girl to take. As they were walking away he asked her a question.

“Say Lena, would you want to come back to the park with me tomorrow?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt: Sophisticated

Rhode walked across the upper balcony, trailing her hand across the railing. She looked down in to the vast ballroom that lay before her, watching all the people flitting about. She watched the brightly coloured dresses twirl around the dance floor with their partners, and listened to the grating laughter of the high society woman. She stopped and leaned against the railing, having the perfect spot to see the entire ballroom. She adjusted the straps of her white, knee-length dress, tapping the small heels of her Mary-Janes, and swaying along with the music.

  
She giggled to herself when she caught sight of her uncle. Yet another woman had been drawn to him, some were older and wishing to marry their daughters off to the attractive young noble, while others were young and wishing to marry him themselves. She pressed her hand to her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to come out. One of the young woman had managed to get her hands on him and was currently dragging him to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Tyki looked majorly uncomfortable, and slightly panicked, but was too much of a gentleman to refuse the young woman. Plus he knew that Sheril wouldn't like it. She contemplated going and rescuing him, but decided that he could suffer for a little bit. Payback for not playing dolls with her earlier.

She continued moving her gaze through out the ballroom, thoroughly enjoying watching everyone. However, she came across a sight that quickly made her light, happy mood disappear.

Lenalee stood there, delicate gloved hands folded in front of her deep green dress, her hair in a fancy up-do, a glittering headband accompanying it. Her earrings caught the light of the ballroom and shone brightly, as well as the necklace that adorned her neck. The thing that made Rhode so quickly loose her good mood was currently standing in front of Lenalee. A man that was very well dressed, and from what Rhode could see was very handsome, was talking to Lenalee. Rhode frowned, her eyes going cold, and her hands gripping the railing. Her eyes bore holes into his back, and she wished an earthquake would happen right now, and the ground would open up and he would fall in. Or maybe, the next time he went outside she could follow him, and lure him over to their fountain and knock him unconscious, and dump his body in the fountain. A sadistic smile bloomed across her face. Or, better yet, she could just strangle the man herself. Her hands flexed slightly on the railing, as if she could already feel the man's throat beneath her petite gloved hands. Yes, she would do that. That way she'd know for certain that he would no longer bother Lenalee, and she'd get to happily watch the light fade from his eyes. She giggled, happy with her decision.

She let go of the railing and began walking towards the stairs leading down to the dance floor. She elegantly walked down, hopping down from the last step. She made a beeline to Lenalee and the young man, ready to lead him away so she could set her plan into motion. As she got closer Lenalee saw her and caught her eyes, sending Rhode a desperate look. Rhode smiled in response and hurried forward, almost running in her haste to get over there.

“Lenalee!” Rhode shouted, jumping and hugging the taller woman. She felt Lenalee's sigh of relief brush across the top of her head and squeezed tighter. Lenalee's arms tightened around Rhode and she giggled.

“Hello, Rhode.”

Rhode pulled back with a large smile, ignoring the man standing beside her.

“Lenalee! You look so pretty tonight! Are those the earrings that I bought for you?” Rhode lifted a hand and gently held the delicate earring, inspecting it closer. The dark amethyst glinted back at her and she smiled, they looked just like Lenalee's eyes. Lenalee smiled.

“They are, this is the first chance I've had to wear them since you got them for me.”  
Rhode was about to say something else when a throat being cleared cut her off. Lenalee looked to the sound and forced a tight smile on to her face.

“Ah, yes that's right, sorry for not introducing you earlier,” She said to the man. She turned to Rhode, “This is Mr. Jacobs. Mr. Jacobs this is Rhode Kamelot.”

The man turned to face Rhode with a slightly annoyed look on his face, which Rhode returned tenfold. However, for the sake of this being one of her father's parties, she still had to act the part of the proper daughter. She grabbed her dress and did a curtsy, replacing the annoyed look on her face with a dazzling smile.

  
“Mr. Jacobs, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm very sorry I interrupted your conversation earlier, it's just that I haven't seen Lenalee all night so I got a little excited.”

  
Mr. Jacobs harrumphed, “Yes, well, considering how you are still a child, I can see why you would get so excited, but try not to interrupt people again, it's very rude. Now, why don't you run along and play with the other children, I was discussing very important matters with Ms. Lee here.”

  
Rhode frowned and she felt Lenalee tense up beside her, before Lenalee cause say anything Rhode started talking.

“See, that's where you're wrong, Mr. Jacobs. I am not a child, but a young woman,” she put her hand up to stop him when he opened his mouth. “Yes, yes, I know, looks can be deceiving. You should know that best out of everyone here, though. I mean, no one would look at you, a handsome young man, and think that you're having an affair. How is that going by the way? Last I heard you brought your little mistress over to your house while your wife was away. How did that go? Did your wife find out?”

  
She smiled at his shocked look. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish and his face was beet red in embarrassment.

“Cat got your tongue?” she said with a cheerful voice. “Oh well, doesn't matter. I know I'll find out what happened sooner or later.”

  
She hooked her arm through Lenalee's and started dragging her away.

“Have a good evening Mr. Jacobs, it was a pleasure talking to you!”

  
So maybe Rhode couldn't be the proper daughter all the time. Her father was probably going to get angry with her about this later, but she wasn't too concerned about it. After all, she had her father wrapped around her little finger.

Rhode kept dragging Lenalee away until they were on the outskirts of the ballroom, tucked neatly up against the wall. Lenalee had a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter, her body shaking from the effort. When she finally calmed down she grinned down at Rhode.

“Oh my goodness Rhode, you're so evil.” Lenalee giggled. Rhode laughed.

“Well, I knew he wasn't going to let you go at all, so I had to think of something to get you away.”

Lenalee sobered up and grabbed Rhode's hands.

“Thank you for coming to my rescue, Rhode. I really appreciate it.” Lenalee said, with that sweet, sweet smile that Rhode would do anything keep on her face.

  
“Of course Lenalee, you know I'd do anything for you, from a simple rescue, right down to murder.”

  
Lenalee laughed, letting go of Rhode's hands.

“Oh Rhode, you sure do know how to prove a point.”

They giggled again, turning around to the rest of the room and bumping shoulders.

“Ah, looks like some one else is in need of a rescue.” Lenalee said, pointing across the room. Rhode followed her gaze, and laughed loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth quickly to cut off the laugh. Tyki was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with a different woman then the last time Rhode had seen him. He was smiling politely at the woman, glancing down nervously at the woman's plunging neck line, and getting more and more distressed the closer the woman got to him. Lenalee and Rhode laughed, before Lenalee took a step forward and held out her hand for Rhode.

“All right, time to go save your poor uncle.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 prompt: Winter

Krory pulled his scarf tighter around him, shoving his face deeper into the pocket of warmth. He carefully walked down the university steps. Classes were finally over for the day and he couldn't wait to go home, curl up under a mountain of blankets, grab a glass of wine, and mark his student's papers. He grumbled at the sound of snow crunching beneath his feet. Oh, how he loathed this time of the year. The freezing cold, the inescapable snow, the slippery ice. Not to mention how the roads were always too dangerous to drive on. Because of that, buses were always late, and his students used it as an excuse not to show up for class.

His foot slid on a piece of ice and his arms windmilled as his bag fell from his grasp and he soon followed it. He fell on his butt with a cry of outrage, sitting there silently fuming. The sound of snickering broke through his rage and his eyes narrowed. That sound of laughter sounded familiar... But they were supposed to be away on a family vacation. He shrugged, maybe the cold was getting to him. He huffed a sigh, grabbing his bag and getting unsteadily to his feet. Wobbling like a newborn baby deer, his balance finally decided to side with his and not the icy ground. As he shouldered his bag and took a step forward a cold, icy ball hit him right between the shoulder blades. He gave a shout of surprise as he fell down again. He sat there blinking for a few seconds, before spinning around at the sound of that familiar laughter again. He turned just in time to see long, wavy, blonde hair dive behind a snow bank. His eyes narrowed.

“I know you're there!” He shouted. He got silence in response and growled to himself.

“Oi! You brats! I said I know you're there!”

A mop of black hair popped out from behind the snow bank, closely followed by the head of blonde hair.

“Who are you calling a brat, you vampire!” Devit shouted in response. A shout of 'Yeah!' followed his statement.

“I'm calling the ones who still throw snowballs brats, brats!” A smirk grew on Krory's face. Teasing these two was too easy. It was too much fun watching them get riled up.

“We're not brats!” Jasdero shouted, punctuating his statement by throwing another snowball. Krory easily dodged it, bending down and scooping up some snow in the same action. He threw his misshapen snowball at Jasdero and gave a cheer as it hit the blonde directly in the face.

“Jazzy!” Devit shouted at his twin. He turned around to face Krory with an angry expression on his face.

“You're going to pay for that!” Devit shouted. Krory laughed.

“Really? From you, brat?”

With a cry of outrage Devit threw a snowball, watching as Krory dodged it again and retaliated. Soon the three had digressed into a full blown snowball war. The twins set up camp behind their snow bank, and Krory behind a nearby tree. Neither party showed any mercy.

When the war finally ceased, the three of them where soaked. Jasdero and Devit's make-up was smeared, making them both look like very angry raccoons, and Krory's slicked back hair had fallen out of its pristine hairdo, his bangs hanging in his face. He tried, and failed, to fix the disaster that was his hair, giving up and instead opting to ask the question that had been on his mind since he fist heard the twin's laughter.

“Aren't you two supposed to be on a family vacation right now?”

The twins looked at each other then back at Krory.

“Yeah, what's it to you, vampire?”

A vein throbbed in Krory's forehead but he chose to ignore the name.

“I was just wondering why someone would come home early from a vacation, especially when that vacation took place in the tropics, and this is what they're coming back to.” He gestured to the mountains of snow around them. Devit opened his mouth to answer, but his twin beat him to it.

“So we could have a snowball fight with you!”

Krory didn't even notice Devit getting mad at his twin, or the way Jasdero's cheeks were flaming after he realised what he said. He was too busy trying to comprehend what the blonde had just said.

They came back...to have a snowball fight...with him?

His cheeks started to burn as it finally registered. They came back for him. He tangled his fingers in his bangs and tried not to blush too hard. He dimly heard Devit call him that infuriating nickname, but it took him a couple seconds to respond.

“Don't call me that,” he replied on instinct.

“That's not the reason we came back,” Devit shouted, arms crossed in front of him. “It's because Hawaii is too hot, and we didn't want to miss out on the snow this year. We love winter.”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Jasdero added, trying to make up for his slip-up earlier.

“You two like winter?” He replied dimly. The twins almost looked relieved.

“Yeah, it's our favourite season,” Devit started, shoving his hands in his pockets. How he managed to do that with such tight, leather pants, Krory will never know.

“We usually hate going on these vacations, since we miss out on all the snow every year,” Devit continued, his brother nodding along in agreement. 

That's right, Krory thought, the past couple years they've always stayed long enough for the first snow fall, and then left soon after. But this year the snow came later than expected, and they were already gone. They always had their snowball fights before the twins left, and Krory would admit he was disappointed when the snow came after the twins had already left. By the looks of the soaked brothers in front of him, he wasn't the only one. Devit's voice broke through Krory's thoughts.

“What about you vampire? Do you like winter?”

Krory opened his mouth, about to say just how much he loathed this time of the year, but paused. He took in the sight before him. The twins standing there, their make-up smudged and running, their hair a disaster, and the terrible fashion sense and the standoffish attitude. He took in their red noses from the cold and their still burning cheeks from their earlier embarrassment. He thought about what Jasdero had said earlier and felt a twinge in his chest. A twinge that he hadn't felt since Eliade. He took it all in and smiled,

“Winter? I love it.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Nature, spring

Lavi lay on his back, his head propped up on Link's leg, a book keeping the sun from blinding him. He closed it with a quiet noise, laying it on the grass beside him. He sat up and looked back down at Link. Link's arm was thrown over his face to block out the sun, and his chest rose and fell in steady breaths. Lavi laid down next to the other man, and propping his head up with his arm so that he could get a better view of Link's face. He reached out and touched Link's jaw lightly, brushing the pads of his fingertips against the smooth skin. When there was reaction in response, he trailed his fingertips up to Link's hand, tracing the geometrical lines of the tattoo that was imprinted there. When he still got no reaction, he laughed quietly to himself. Link had fallen asleep. He really couldn't blame the man though, with the combined assault of the soft grass beneath them and the sun's warm rays from above, as well as the gentle spring breeze, it was a hard battle to fight, one that Link had so obviously lost. Knowing now that Link was asleep, Lavi grew bolder in his movements, bringing his hand up to brush against Link's hair, running his fingers through Link's ponytail, the golden locks slipping through his fingers like water. As he watched them fall back onto the grass, intermingling with the flowers, he got an idea.

He began picking all the flowers that lay around him, gathering them into a pile near Link's head, the colours of the little flowers melding together perfectly. He propped himself up on his elbows and gently grabbed Link's ponytail. Splitting the bundle of hair into three parts, he begun braiding the man's hair, weaving in the flowers at random intervals. When the braid was complete he held it in one hand, while his other reached into Link's pocket to fish around for a hair elastic that he knew the man would have. Sure enough, he pulled out his little prize and tied off the end of the braid. He sat the braid down gently and admired his handiwork, fixing some of the flowers that had decided to pop out. As he was fixing them, a warm breeze blew through the meadow that they were laying in. Lavi lifted his head and breathed deeply, taking in the scents of the near by flowers and trees. He paused for a few moments simply enjoying the feel of the breeze blowing through his hair, and Link's warmth at his side. 

Once he was done he looked down at the remaining flowers. He had over-assumed how many flowers he would use and still had quite a few left. He picked up a little white flower and placed it behind his ear before grabbing another one and using his fingernail to make a hole in the stem. He grabbed another flower and pulled it through the hole in the stem, stopping once the head of the flower had hit the stem. He did the same thing on the new flower, and the next, and the next. He brought his legs up and swung them back and forth, humming a little song as he did his little craft. A couple minutes later, when he was done, he laid the finished product in his hands, grinning down at the circle of blue, white and purple flowers. He sat up, being extra careful with the flowers in his hands, and scooted closer to Link. He leaned over him, carefully placing the circlet of flowers on the man's head, pushing them down slightly so that they were resting across his temple. Lavi leaned on one hand, the other laying across his lap, and looked at his additions to the man's hair. Link wouldn't mind what he had done to his hair, in fact he probably wouldn't even notice; not at least until they got home, or someone mentioned it to him.

He brought out his phone to check the time, and noticed that it was almost time to leave if they didn't want to be late for their reservation. He sighed, wishing he could stay in this paradise a little longer. He knew Link, however, and knew how stressed the man would get if they were late. He looked back at his phone. He had time to enjoy his little uninterrupted view of Link for a little bit longer. He sat there for a couple more minutes, before he sighed and placed his hand on Link's shoulder, nudging him lightly. When he got nothing in response, he tried again, harder this time. This time he got a little groan, but that wasn't enough. He brushed his thumb against Link's shoulder as he leaned in and gave him a kiss on said shoulder. He trailed up to the man's neck, placing another feather-light kiss. He brought his lips to Link's hand next, laying a kiss on the back of it. That earned him a little stir. His lips found Link's cheek next, placing a kiss there as well. He kissed his jaw next, Link stirring more at that, finally starting to awaken. Lavi moved up to his end goal. He placed his lips on Link's slightly parted ones, feeling the man sigh against his lips and lazily kiss back as he woke up. Lavi pulled back and smiled softly as Link blinked his eyes and stifled a yawn. He looked around blearily.

“Did I fall asleep?”

Lavi nodded, humming an affirmative as he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Link's lips. Link hummed lightly into the kiss, still half asleep. He pulled away and rubbed his eyes, asking Lavi what time it was.

“Twenty to five.” Lavi replied back. Link sighed in relief.

“Good we didn't miss our reservation.”

“Nah, I made sure to wake you up before we had to head over there, I knew you wouldn't like it if we were late.”

“Thanks Lavi.”

“You're welcome, beautiful.”

Link jolted and stopped in the middle of his stretch, arms raised above his head. Lavi laughed and stood up, grabbed Link's hands once he was at his full height, and hauled him to his feet. Once he was face to face with Link, he noticed the light dusting of red on the other man's cheeks. He grinned and leaned in, placing a firm kiss to one of his cheeks. The red grew brighter and Link had a slightly flustered expression come over his face. Lavi laughed as Link attempted to straighten his features. Link coughed into his hand,  
“C'mon, we better leave otherwise, we'll be late.” Link briskly said.

“Sure thing, beautiful.” Lavi replied, draping an arm across the shorter man's shoulders. He could feel Link's shoulders tighten under his arm, and heard slight grumbling from the other man, but just laughed and kissed the top of his head, being mindful of the flower crown that lay atop of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 prompt:

“Yep. Those ones.” Allen said after a moment of looking at them. Lena smiled and looked at the skirt. It had a bow in the middle of the waist band, and was a flowy, slightly poofy skirt that was light purple and went to mid thigh. Lena laid it next to her and started in on the shirts. A plain white long sleeved shirt was held up.

  
“Nu uh, too boring.”

  
A black t-shirt with a breast pocket was next. The pocket had a little cat head poking out of it. Allen looked at the shirt for a couple seconds, “...Is that the shirt where the cat flips you the bird...?”

  
“Yep.” Lena said, popping the last letter.

  
“Okay I love that shirt, and you're going to have to let me borrow it some time, but it is not a good first date contender.”

  
Lena sighed and threw it into the pile. She picked up the next shirt.

  
“Ugh, no, too many frills.”

  
A t-shirt with a flower pattern was held up.

  
“Nah, I don't like that pattern.”

  
A light green tank top was held up.

  
“The colour doesn't match.”

  
A long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt.

  
Allen shook his head.

  
“Pick one, Allen!” She exclaimed, throwing the shirt at Allen. He caught it before it fell in his cake and threw it on the end of the bed. Allen shook his fork at her,

  
“Look don't get angry at me just because you have too many clothes. Here, what about that one there?” He gestured with his fork to a shirt that was at the edge of Lena's mountain. Lena picked it up and examined it.

  
“Yeah, okay, I like this one.” It was a simple grey and white striped shirt that had sleeves that went down to the elbows. Lena placed it with the skirt that had been chosen.

She stood up and clapped her hands, “Okay, shoe time!”

  
Allen rolled his eyes, “Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this? The date isn't even for a couple days.”

  
“I know, I just want to make sure everything's in order first.”

  
“I'm sure you do.”

  
Lena put her hands on her hips, “What's that face for?”

  
“What face?”

  
“You know the face! The one where you look like the cat that caught the mouse!”

  
“I don't make that face!”

  
“Yes you do! You just where!”

  
“Okay, no, I wasn't,” Allen continued speaking before she could cut him off, “I was just thinking how you where putting a lot of preparation onto this date, and that maybe it's because you where really excited for it?”

  
“Of course I'm getting first date jitters, Allen, but I think you're thinking to much into this. I'm just making sure everything's ready to go before hand. After all, early bird gets the worm.”

  
Allen snorted, to which Lena replied with a glare. Which of course had no effect on his smirking face. Oh how she wished she could take that cake and throw it in his face. But then he would be upset, and her bed would be a mess. The con's out weighted the pro's so she decided against it and went over to her pile of shoes instead.

  
“This girl, her name's Miranda, right?” She heard Allen pipe up around a mouth full of cake. Lena nodded, sorting all her shoes into pairs.

  
“She goes to the same university. Turns out we have some classes together. I didn't know though until we happen to be at the schools cafe together. She accidentally spilt her coffee everywhere and I helped her clean it up. She kept apologizing profusely, even though I told her it was okay,” Lena giggled, “She does that a lot.”

  
Allen got a confused look on his face, “Apologize or spill things?”

  
“Both. She's really anxious, but once I started talking to her more I realized that she was really sweet and very kind as well, and that she tries her best, but sometimes life doesn't really go her way.”

  
“She must be really cute too.”

  
“How'd you know?”

  
“You only blush that hard when you're talking about a really cute girl.” Allen said with a smirk.

  
Lena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “Allen!” She shrieked, “Why didn't you tell me that?!”

  
“I thought you knew!” He said, dodging out of the way to avoid a shoe thrown his way.

  
“Obviously, I didn't!” She said, her face as red as a tomato. Allen laughed nervously.

  
“Now you do?” He pressed on quickly when she glared at him.

  
“Anyways! Let's finish this up so I can go eat ice cream.”

  
“Allen. You just ate an entire cake.”

  
“Yeah, but I still want ice cream.”

  
She rolled her eyes at his ridiculous eating habits.

  
“Okay, let's see them.”

  
Lena moved aside so he could see all the pairs of shoes. Minus the one she had thrown at him.

  
“Hmmm,” His eyes scanned the row of shoes, finally settling on a pair of simple light grey ankle boots.

  
“Those ones.” He pointed to them.

  
“These?” She questioned, holding them up.

  
“Yeah. They're simple, they match and they're cute.”

  
Lena shrugged and added them to the shirt and the skirt.

  
“Oh, do you know what else you should wear?”

  
Lena shook her head.

  
“Those white thigh high socks you have. You know, the ones with the cat ears.”

“Oh my God you're right!”

  
She rifled through her dresser for a minute before she held them up triumphantly.

  
“And that over the shoulder white, square purse you have.”

  
She raced over to the closet, pulling the purse out after a couple of seconds of searching. She added the two items to the pile, then jumped slightly making a noise of happiness.

  
“I can't wait! I'm going to look so cute!”

  
“Where are you guys going?”

  
She flopped down on the bed beside Allen.

  
“We're going to that cute cafe down town, then we're going for a walk along the boardwalk, then we're going to end it at the board walk festival.”

  
“That sounds amazing.”

  
“I'm so excited for it Allen.”

  
She turned to look at Allen and saw the cat like smirk on his face, she rolled her eyes.

  
“Don't tease me about this okay?”

  
“I wouldn't dream of it.”

  
“Liar,” She said with and affectionate swat to his arm. He laughed in response, shoving her arm away.

  
“You know I knew you where really excited for this when you called me over. You never call me over to help you get ready for dates.”

  
“I know, I really am. She really is very sweet and she looks so cute when she gets flustered, and she's really nice to talk to too.” Lena sighed. She swung her legs on the edge of the bed, a small smile slipping on to her face.

  
“Wait,” He stood up, dragging her up with him, “Tell me all about it over some nice ice cream.”

  
She swatted him again, but laughed lightly. She was too happy, too excited to tell Allen about Miranda to scold him about his eating habits.

  
“That sounds like a good idea. I could really go for some mint chocolate chip right now.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt: Blue

Allen's favourite colour was blue. Not because of the sky, or his lovers' eyes or anything like that. It was because his favourite blanket was blue. That's it. It was as simple as that. Said blanket was blue and fuzzy, although it had lost its fuzziness over the years, and had definitely seen better days. It was ratty and had cigarette holes in it from a certain red-haired bastard master of his, as well as a certain dark, curly haired lover of his, but Allen wouldn't give it up for the world. It had been his one constant thing through all his moves with his master, and had always been there for him when we was upset or sad. It was also the blanket that he and his lovers chose to use when they curled up on the couch, and actually had time to themselves for once. Which was what was happening right now.

Tyki was lying on his back, one of the pillows from their bed tucked underneath his head, and his feet resting on the other armrest. Allen was currently squished in between the back of the couch and Tyki's side, using the other man's shoulder as a headrest. Tyki's arm was wrapped around Allen and his hand lay splayed on Allen's hip and butt. Currently, they were both quite amused as they lay there watching Lavi trying to pick out a movie for the three of them to watch. Allen and Tyki kept shooting down every movie and they where quickly running out of ideas.

“Okay,” Lavi said with mild exasperation and more than enough frustration, “What about this one?” He held up the case for the other two to see. 'Guardians of the Galaxy' stared back at them. Tyki nodded in approval and Allen gave a hum in agreement.

“Finally, thank God,” Lavi muttered to himself.

Tyki and Allen snickered as Lavi put the DVD in. As he was wandering around switching all the lights off, Tyki grabbed the remote and switched to the main menu. Lavi finished up and came back to stand at the edge of the couch. Allen lifted up the blanket that was currently strewn across Tyki and himself and gave Lavi a big smile. Lavi smiled back and climbed on top of Tyki. Lavi laid down so that his head was resting on top of Tyki's chest, tucked right underneath his chin, Lavi's arms encircling Tyki's chest. Allen threw the blanket back over the two, leaning in slightly to press a light kiss to the top of Lavi's head.

“Oh, me too Boy, me too!” Tyki whined. Allen felt Lavi laugh from the hand he had placed in between Lavi's shoulder blades. Allen leaned in to give a chaste kiss to Tyki's lips. Allen laid his head back down on Tyki's shoulder and moved his hand from Lavi's back to his head, and Allen started playing with his hair. Tyki hit "play" on the remote and placed his hand on Lavi's back underneath the blanket, his fingers idly traced designs on Lavi's back.

Allen felt the redhead sigh contently, before he nuzzled Tyki's chest. Tyki placed his other hand on top of Allen's head and played with his hair as well. Allen snuggled deeper into his spot as the dark room was lit up, relishing in the mingling of his two lovers' scents. As he sat there, comfortable and content, surrounded by his lovers' body heat, he thought again about how much he loved this blanket. And, about how much he loved the colour blue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: Money

Timothy smiled as he neared the cafe, his jar full of money jangling at his side. He lived above the cafe with Allen, who was the owner of the cafe below, in a small two bedroom apartment, with Timothy's dog Tsukikami. Allen helped Timothy by sticking up for him one day when Timothy was being bullied, and since then the two have been inseparable. Allen only just made it official and adopted the young boy, and Timothy couldn't be happier. Timothy burst into the small cafe, his large jar full of money clutched tightly in his hands.

“Allen! Allen!” he cried, “Look!”

Allen looked over at the excited young boy and smiled widely.

“Wow, Timothy! Is that all the money you earned from your lemonade stand?”

Timothy nodded his head eagerly, a bright smile on his face.

“Sure is!”

Allen smiled proudly and ruffled Timothy's dyed blue hair.

“Well, why don't you add it to the rest of your money and tell me how much you have?”

“Okay!”

Timothy ran back outside and around to the side of the building. He ran up the stairs and threw open the door, closing it behind him with a slam. Allen would probably get mad at him for slamming it, but right now he was too excited to care. He nearly tripped over Tsukikami who was waiting at the front door for him.

“Geez, Tsukikami, you're gonna kill me one of these days!” He gave the dog a rough pat on the head, and ushered him out of the way. He ran through the small apartment until he got to his room, throwing the jar onto his bed and grabbing his piggy bank. Timothy jumped ungracefully onto his bed, Tsukikami following him and laying down beside him, sniffing the jar that lay in front of him with great interest.

“All right, Tsukikami... Let's see how much money I have now.”

He emptied the contents of the jar onto his bed and began putting the coins into his piggy bank. The electronic piggy bank counted all the change that he put in and when he was done he read the digital numbers that where displayed at the top. His eyes widened at the number and he quickly committed it to his memory. Next, he grabbed the shoe box that was under his bed and quickly counted up all the bills that he had earned. He dug through the shoe box until his fingers touched a piece of scrap paper. He pulled it out along with the pen that was in the box. He added the amount of bills that he had earned that day to the amount that was in the box, writing down the new number. He added the amount of money from his piggy bank and his shoe box and grinned.

  
“Oh boy! Allen's gonna be so happy!”

He put everything back where it belonged and repeated the amount that he had in his head like a mantra. Racing back downstairs and into the cafe, he ran behind the counter to where Allen was standing preparing some drinks.

“Eight hundred and ninety-two dollars and sixty-five cents! That's how much money I have!” Allen's eyes widened.

“Wow, Timothy! That's a lot!”

He pulled Timothy into a one-armed hug, as Timothy threw both his arms around Allen's midsection.

  
“Good job Timothy, I'm really proud of you. You've saved up a lot of money. Don't forget, though, that you still have a long way to go.”

“I know Allen, I was thinking of offering to wash some of the neighbours' dogs next week. My paper route will also be starting up soon.”

Allen smiled, patting Timothy on the head, a sly smirk spread on his face.

“You'll never guess who's here.”

“Who?” Timothy questioned.

“Emilia.”

Timothy's eyes widened and a large smile grew on his face.

“Really?! Where?”

“She's over at the table next to the window, but she's here with someone.

Timothy grew suspicious.

“Who's with her?”

“Why don't you take a look.”

Timothy walked over to the end of the counter and peeked over it. Sure enough, Emilia was there, sitting at the table next to the window. Timothy's eyes narrowed.

She was here with a guy.

Who was he? How did he know Emilia? And why were they together? Timothy glared at the good looking young man. Unless... they were here on a date! He watched as Allen walked over to their table. He saw Emilia introduce Allen to the young man, and watched as Allen shook his hand. They chatted for a couple minutes before Allen began walking over to where Timothy was. As soon as Allen was behind the counter Timothy opened his mouth to begin asking him questions, but Allen beat him to it.

  
“His name is Phil, he's 20 and he's in her class at the university.”

Timothy's eyes narrowed.

“And yes, they are on a date.”

Timothy scowled. Well, to him it was scowling, but to Allen it looked more like a pout. Allen chuckled.

  
“C'mon, stop your pouting and help me make Emilia's drink,” Allen teased. Timothy instantly grew defensive.

“I was not pouting!”

Allen only laughed and walked away to begin preparing Phil's drink. Timothy glared at Allen's back, but begrudgingly followed him. Timothy started making Emilia's cappuccino, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he made the foam into a the shape of a smiling cat head. The bell jingled, signalling that someone was walking into the cafe.

“Ah, I'll be right there! Timothy, can you finish up this drink for me please?”

Timothy nodded, watching Allen walk away and greet the customer. As he turned back around to the espresso machine, his eyes caught the sight of a bottle of cinnamon. An evil thought made its way into his mind. He grabbed the bottle of cinnamon, twisting off the cap, and with an devilish smirk on his face, dumped a handful into Phil's drink. He smiled cheerfully, humming a tuneless song as he stirred the cinnamon into the drink. He finished up Phil's drink, putting the two drinks onto a tray and carefully walked over to the pair.

“Hey, Emilia!” Timothy greeted, a large smile on his face.

“Timothy! Hello!”

Timothy placed the tray down on the table, setting the drinks in front of their respective owners. He ignored Phil and turned to Emilia.

“Do you like the design I made?”

“I do, it's so cute Timothy. I feel bad to drink it and ruin it.”

Timothy laughed, “It's okay, I can just make you another drink... As many as you'd like.”

“Thank you, Timothy.”

She took a sip of her drink and hummed in approval. She smiled at Timothy, before gesturing over to the man sitting across from her.

“Timothy, have you met Phil yet?”

Timothy shook his head no.

“Perfect! Timothy, this is Phil... Phil, this is Timothy. Timothy is one of the students I tutor.” She directed the second half of the sentence at Phil.

Phil smiled and stuck his hand out to shake with Timothy.

“Well, hello there Timothy. It's nice to finally meet you. Emilia talks about you a lot.”

Timothy perked up at that.

“Really?”

“Yep, really.”

Ha, Timothy said to himself, she talks about me all the time huh? Take that Phil. I've never heard about you before today. He stuck his tongue out at Phil in his mind. He was pulled out of his gloating when he felt a delicate hand grab one of his ponytails and run their fingers through his hair. He felt his face immediately start to burn.

“Wow, Timothy, Allen finally let you dye your hair, huh? It looks nice on you, the blue suits you.”

Suddenly the floor was really interesting. Timothy mumbled a quiet 'thank you' to Emilia, refusing to look her in the eye. He heard her bell-like laughter, and looked up shyly, relishing in the smile that she had on her face.

“You know, Timothy, you're extremely lucky to have a woman like Emilia tutoring you,” he heard Phil say. Timothy looked over at Phil to see him looking at Emilia with an adoring look on his face. Timothy frowned,

“Oh, I know,” he said with a condensing tone.

“Oh, do you now?” Replied Phil.

Timothy snorted.

“Obviously,” he said with a hand on his hip and a roll of his eyes, “I am going to marry her after all.”

He heard Phil choke on his spit and Emilia sigh to herself. Phil cleared his throat.

“You are, now are you?” he questioned, voice horse.

“Yeah, of course I am. When I grow up, I'm going to get a really good job that pays really well, and marry Emilia.”

Phil smiled, humouring the young boy.

“What job were you thinking of getting?”

“I'm going to be an engineer!”

“Oh really?” Phil said, disbelief clear in his voice.

Timothy instantly grew defensive.

“Yeah, I am. In fact I've already saved up eight hundred and ninety-two dollars and sixty-five cents!”

Emilia ooo'd and congratulated Timothy on the amount that he had saved up. Timothy snuck a look at Phil to see the man frowning. A sly smirk grew on his face,

“What's that look for Phil? Jealous of the attention that Emilia's giving me?” he said, feigning innocence. That earned him a swat to the head from Emilia.

“Timothy. Don't be rude.”

Timothy grabbed his head and flushed in embarrassment, sticking his tongue out at Phil's arrogant gaze. He saw Emilia roll her eyes and shake her head out of the corner of his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something else when Allen's voice caught their attention.

“Timothy! Can you give me a hand over here?”

He turned to see a line had begun to form, and told Allen he'd be right there. He turned back around to say goodbye to Emilia and ignored Phil when he saw the man raising his cup to his lips. He grinned.

“Enjoy your drink, Phil. I made it special for you.”

A confused look overtook Phil's face, and his eyes flickered down to the drink in his hands, then back up to Timothy. Timothy said goodbye to Emilia, turning around and heading back to the counter to help Allen. He was a couple steps away when he heard a disgusted noise come from behind him, and grinned to himself.

Timothy 1. Phil 0.


End file.
